The Diary of Jane
by ZaleRayeEdwards
Summary: This is just the daily life of Jane, told to her diary. *DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY RELATED MATERIAL. I ONLY OWN ELLE, ERIKA, AND JANE.*
1. September 15, 12:00 AM

hey everybody. (: here's another story to kind of go with my new name change. it's called The Diary of Jane; and yes it is named after the song of the same name. (: this song really inspired me in writing this, so please read and review. (: also, this whole story with sort of be written in diary format, what with it being a diary and all. (: also, main character is Jane. (duh.) and this is her diary. please enjoy.

* * *

_Thursday, September 15, 12:00 AM – Happy Birthday Me._  
_Dear Diary,_

_Moving to the wizarding world had been hard on me. I had had to leave all my friends, all my family, and worst of all, my boyfriend. And the worst part was I couldn't tell any of them why I was leaving. Andy was crushed that day. We had dated since we were 7; and then that summer I turned 11, and I got my Hogwarts letter, and then I had to go live with my dad._

_I mean, my dad hadn't been a bad person; I had just never seen why he and my mother divorced. That was, until I moved in with him. It was hard on me, since he was never around and then I all of a sudden had to go live with him. The day I showed up with my bags all he could say was 'Oh, I figured you'd show up sometime.' Really dad? You haven't seen me for like a year and a half and that's how you greet me? Whatever fuck you too._

_"Alright now pumpkin," my mom had said. "Please try and be good for your father. He's going to try having something with you. And it's easier this way. Just be a good girl, and it will pay off. I promise. I love you. I'll visit soon, I promise!" She said, waving and blowing me a kiss. That had been the last time I had seen my mother. She never came to visit like she promised._

_It is now 1:00 AM, and I can't sleep. I have been 17 for an hour now, and I can tell you that it feels no different than if I were 16 or 15. Except now apparently, I'm an adult witch, with no mother, and a worthless father. I have suspected that my mother has just forgotten about me, even though she said she never would. Whatever, I have to get some sleep; I have classes in the morning._

_Oh, but before I go; Draco Malfoy talked to me yesterday. (: He told me that he liked my hair curled. I'll have to remember that when I get dressed for classes. Draco has never talked to me before, but I hope he continues to talk to me. I've had a thing for him since 5th year. And the years have been really kind to him._

_Okay, that's enough for tonight, I'll write more tomorrow after I don't get a card or presents from my dad. Maybe Elle or Erika will remember. Oh well, I'll see you tomorrow Diary. Good night._  
_– Jane._

* * *

I put my diary back underneath my pillow and turned out my wand. Erika and Elle were still sound asleep in their beds on either side of me. The three of us were lucky that Pansy had roomed with another group of Slytherin girls. I smiled to myself as I remembered the first time I had met E squared. They were twins, and they were shy. Both with beautiful dark hair and wonderfully shaded eyes, I had been drawn to them on the train. They had accepted me instantly, even with the bruises and the red marks on my face, and my extremely pale skin.

I laid down quietly and began to hum to myself. I didn't usually get this much quiet, even when I was in the common room by myself. Humming always helped me sleep when I started thinking about my dad. Just knowing that there was something to take my mind off of him, and the things he did to me, was enough to make me stronger every day.

I finally drifted off to sleep, humming the song that my mother would continually sing to me when I was a young girl. Funny, how music was the only thing that could sooth me. Well, music and love. Knowing that my mother loved me, that E squared loved me, and that I could maybe get the boy I wanted to love me, that too was enough to make me strong.

I woke in the morning to Erika chatting away to Elle. They were talking about what to wear today so that people would be able to tell them apart. "Elle, don't wear my tank top! People will think you're me!" Erika screamed.

"Do you mind?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I was definitely going to have to start sleeping at night. "I was trying to sleep." I smiled at them and got out of bed. "I call the bathroom!" I said, running into the tiny bathroom the three of us had to share.

"Totally, not fare Jane!" Elle said, making it to the door just a fraction of a second after me. "You know I need to do my hair."

"Just watch Erika, she's like a mirror." I said, giggling. It was funny how when the three of us were together, we were all giggling all the time. "I won't take long, I just have to brush my teeth and put my contacts in."

"Jane, I just remembered; Happy Birthday!" Erika screamed through the door as I flushed the toilet. "You're an old lady today."

"Shut up, I know." I said, slipping my bright green contacts in. I brushed my teeth, spit out my toothpaste, rinsed out my mouth and unlocked the door. "Ohhph." I said as I was tackled by the girls. "Jeez, how much do you weigh? 200 pounds each?" I asked, laughing. The three of us just laid on the floor laughing for a few minutes. "Alright, let's go. If you two don't get ready now, you won't go to class today." I said, shoving them off me.

"Fine, but I have the bathroom!" Elle said, jumping at the chance. "I need to use the straightener." Elle made me laugh. She acted like her look was everything. I mean, it was some of her thing, but not her everything.

"So what are you going to wear for your birthday?" Erika asked me as I walked over to my bed. "You can wear that cute little dress I have if you'd like."

"Sure, that's fine. As long as it doesn't clash with my hair." I said, joking. I had died my hair a bright purple to kind of distract from my bruising on my face. She got the dress out of my closet and handed it to me. "Oh good. Black, my favorite color." I said, throwing it on.

"It looks perfect." She said, smiling. "Should I curl your hair?"

"Yes please! Draco likes it curled. He said so yesterday after you curled it for Quidditch." I said, smiling and beaming. Erika had known I had been crushing on Draco for years now. Of course she never said anything to him, even though she had been dating Blaine forever.

"When are you going to actually have a full conversation with him?" she asked, facing me. "He likes you too, you know. He never stops talking about you."

"Really?" I asked. I had never imagined Draco talking about me. He was amazing; with his gorgeous shaggy blonde hair, his sometimes blue, sometimes grey eyes. He was my dream boy, and had been since I met him.

"Yeah, even when Pansy's there; it's pretty funny, actually. Watching her get all mad and red in the face. It makes my day." She answered, getting the curler off the table by the bathroom door. "Just make sure that he sees you today."

"Alright, can do." I said, finishing my makeup and heading down to breakfast.


	2. September 15, 9:00 AM

okay, here's chapter 2. this story is getting really sad. ): i don't know if i want to continue to write it. okay, actually i do. please read and review. (: also, thanks to my lover Jader for reviewing. (: also, sorry it's really short, but i couldn't really think of anything else to add to this chapter. :/_

* * *

___

Thursday, September 15 – 9:00 AM.

  
_Dear Diary,_

_Okay, I only have a few minutes before I have to go, but I'd just like to write this down, in the thinking that if I write it, it will go away for good. I accidently fell asleep in class today, which doesn't always happen. Anyway, I had a dream; no, a nightmare. . ._

_It was the first night I had come to my dad's. I had moved into his guest room, which had been his storage room from the looks of it. I set my stuff down in a corner of the room, and set out a bedroll since there wasn't a bed in there. "Uh, Jane, right?" my dad said, standing at the door. "Anyway, whatever I'm going out drinking."_

_"Smells like you've been drinking all day. . ." I mumbled. I got my pajamas and my toothbrush out of my bag._

_"What did you just say to me?" my dad yelled at me. That's when I knew he actually had been drinking today. He stormed into my room and smacked me right across the face. "You little bitch, don't you ever talk to me like that again!" He screamed as he continued to beat me. This was the first time anything like this had ever happened to me. My mother barely even touched me, and now I knew why._

_After he finished beating me, he mumbled something about being home later and walked out the front door. I watched him get into a car in the driveway through the window in my room. When I was absolutely positive that he had left and wasn't coming back, I walked into the bathroom. I was afraid to look in the mirror, but I needed to make sure I was brushing each of my teeth. I turned the lights on and looked at the damage. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been, but it was still bad._

_Blood was running from my lips and dripping onto my chest. My left eye was a little swollen, but my face was so numb I couldn't even feel a thing. I began to undress and saw bruises all over my body where my father had hit me and kicked me. How could my mother have just left me here, telling me it was for the best? I didn't want to be awake when he got home though, I really wasn't up for another beating tonight. I took a washcloth and cleaned up my face and chest, and then I threw my pajamas on, brushed my teeth, through my hair into a ponytail. I made sure that I turned off all the lights before going to my room. Then I locked my door and cried myself to sleep._

_That's when I woke up in Charms class, crying. Erika looked over at me and must have know what I was dreaming. She was always good about knowing what I was thinking and things. "Jane, are you alright?" she whispered to me, rubbing my back, telling me that it was okay. He wasn't here to hurt me._

_"I am now." I whispered back. "I just hate that it keeps coming back to haunt me." I wiped my face getting the tears off. And then Erika and I walked back here. I just had to tell you. Maybe now it will just go away. I'll be back later tonight._  
_-Jane_

* * *

This time I slipped my diary in between my mattresses. Maybe the bad feelings and bad memories would just get soaked into the bottom mattress and just go away for good. Even at 17 I was still afraid of my nightmares, mostly because it was just replaying things that had happened to me. "Erika, I'm ready. Let's go." I said, straightening the bottom of my dress. I had decided that I would just wear my outer robe today, and none of the teachers seemed to mind.

"Alright, are you sure you're okay though?" she asked, hugging me. "I don't want you to have an awful birthday. Besides, Draco's planning something for you today, did I tell you that?" she asked, making me smile automatically.

"No, you didn't. But now I'm happy." I said, laughing. "Does my make up look okay?" I asked, as we walked out of the door to our room.

"Yes, you look beautiful as always." She said, smiling. This was why Erika was my best friend. Don't get me wrong, I loved Elle to death too, but Erika was always the one that thought of me before she thought of herself. "Draco will have a hard time not jumping on you."

"Thanks." I said smiling bigger. Just the thought of Draco wanting to 'jump' me was enough to push that dark memory out of my mind for the rest of the day. I had the best birthday ever, even some of the professors wished me a happy birthday. That day at lunch, I sat with Erika and Blaine instead of Elle and her friends. Draco couldn't stop talking to me and looking at me. Definitely my best birthday ever.


	3. September 15, 10:00 PM

okay, here's chapter 3. this chapter is kind of worse than the one before, but only slightly. I feel so bad for Jane that I'm not sure I want to continue writting it. Just, read and review and tell me what you think. (:_

* * *

___

Thursday, September 15 – 10:00 PM

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was probably the best day of my life. Actually, the second best day of my life. The first best day of my life was the day I came to Hogwarts. That day will always be my best memory. That was the day, I knew there was love somewhere in the world; the day he came to save me._

_I was sitting in my room, where I spent most of my time mind you, and my father had just come home from the bar (again). By now, I knew that unless dinner was on the table when he got home, I'd get the shit beat out of me again. This only happened on occasion now, only when I fell asleep from crying in the middle of the afternoon. Those times when he beat me, it was progressively worse than that first time. Those times, both my eyes had swollen shut and I couldn't feel any part of my body to clean myself up. Then he'd find me and just throw me into the bathroom and left me to lay there until I could feel my body._

_This day though, it was different. I had been at the store getting things for dinner, when I walked into the living room and noticed a figure. At first I thought it was my dad, and I began to hide and slide along the wall so that maybe he wouldn't notice me. As I got closer to the figure though, I could smell the faintest scent of lemon drops. I peeked around the corner and saw a very old man with a long white beard, sitting in my dad's chair, watching TV. He seemed to know I was there and said "Jane, I've been waiting for you, are you alright?"_

_I couldn't say anything for the longest time, I just looked at him. His blue eyes twinkling, neither of us saying anything until I blurted out. "If he sees you, he'll kill me. I'm sure of it this time." I said, tears beginning to escape my eyes. I just couldn't die, I was only 11. I hadn't even been in love yet. "Please sir, he can't see you." I had been in the habit of calling people 'sir' and 'maam' since i had begun to be beaten. It was one of the things that made my father stop, so I used _

_"Jane, it's alright. He can't hurt you anymore, not when you come with me. You got your letter, didn't you?" he said softly. "I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts." He motioned for me to come closer to him and I did so, but ever so slightly. I wasn't sure if I could trust this man, after all the only man in my life beat me mercilessly. "It's alright Jane; I promise I won't touch you if you'd rather me not. I just want to talk to you." He said, using his magic to levitate me over his lap, careful not to let me touch him, in case I began to cry. "Your father will **never** hurt you again."_

_And the funny thing was, I believed him. This man, this Albus Dumbledore whom I had only just met, whom I didn't know anything about, I believed. I just looked into his face until my father got home. "Bitch, where's my food? I don't smell any fucking food! I swear to God you better not have run away again because this time you won't come home alive." my dad yelled as soon as he got in the door. He walked into the living room, ready to kill me, but stopped short in his tracks. "Oh, Albus. I didn't realize you were here." He said, leaning against the wall. I could tell he was trying to decide if the booze was making him see this man or if he was actually there, sitting in his chair._

_"And I'm sure you also didn't realize that we were watching you? Watching you beat your daughter, because she reminded you so much of your ex-wife? Whom you beat to a pulp because you really had no feelings for her? Because you couldn't come to terms with who you were, who you are?" he said, his voice still calm and raspy. "Maxwell, you are a disgrace to wizards everywhere. You had real potential, and you are wasting it on getting drunk every night and then coming home and beating your daughter. You sir, are one of my biggest disappointments." And with that, Dumbledore took me out the door, and I haven't seen or heard from my father since. So you see, diary, why that was the best day of my life?_

_I'll write more tomorrow, E squared says that they have a surprise for me. Hopefully it's Draco wrapped in a big bow. (; Goodnight!_  
_- Jane_

* * *

I set my diary under my pillow and ran through the portrait to where Erika and Elle were waiting for me. Blaine was there too, and so was Crabbe, which was weird, since last I knew Elle and Crabbe had broken up. I looked at Elle and she showed me her left ring finger. Of course, it was about time. Elle and Crabbe had been dating on and off since 1st year. I nodded and then just stood there with the four of them. I _hated_ being the fifth wheel. "Babe, we're going to triple date. We've gotten permission from Dad to take you to Hogsmead for the night." Erika said, smiling. 'Dad' was our pet name for Dumbledore since he had practically adopted me.

I smiled, since I knew Draco was going to be there now, and I didn't feel so bad. We all walked towards the Ground Floor and to the giant oak doors. Draco was there waiting, waiting for me. I could feel my smile grow bigger and bigger as I got closer to him. I could tell he was speechless as I walked up to him. His jaw dropped as I came to stand next to him. "Well, hi to you too." I said, giggling.

"I'm so sorry, you just look . . . you look . . . wow." was all he said. I giggled again and hugged him. "Are we all ready then?" he said, clearing his throat. We all nodded and the 'couples' went in front, and let Draco and I talk and get on at our own pace. "So, you look really beautiful tonight." He said, after a while.

"Thank you." I said smiling. "You clean up nicely too." I said. He laughed at that, and I knew that this night was going to be too good to be true.


	4. September 17, 8:00 AM

okay, so this chapter has two episodes of girl on girl sexual intercorse, so if you're not into that, DON'T READ! if you are into that, please read and review. (: i hope this is good, since it's my first les encounter._

* * *

___

Saturday, September 17 – 8:00 AM

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry I haven't written for a few days, it's just I've been really busy with Draco. All we do is spend time together now. It's the best. All we do is talk and giggle and laugh and make fun of Pansy. He is all I've ever wanted. Our relationship sort of reminds me of when I was 15, and I was dating that girl from my neighborhood. Her name was Amanda. She was 18 at that time, and she was gorgeous. She was of Hispanic decent, and so she had super black hair and very dark eyes. She was my first love._

_She had been my only friend in the old neighborhood, because she knew what it was like to be beaten. Except, her bruises were never as bad as mine were, since it was her mom. Our parents were drinking buddies and would always stay out late on weekends at some hotel together, most likely hooking up. We didn't start out thinking that it would happen, but then one night it did._

_That night, we had decided to have a movie night at her house, since she had an actual bedroom and actual food. I had decided to dress up that night, because I had had a crush on her since I first saw her. She was the only girl that had ever held any attraction to me, and she was the last. That night I was wearing my black sundress that she loved. I had curled my hair, and tried the best I could to cover the bruises on my face. I practically ran down the street in my bare feet, loving the feeling of the wind rushing through my hair._

_I knocked on the door and practically bounded inside when she opened the door. She had decided to dress up too. "Oh my god, Jane; You look gorgeous." She said her voice as smooth as silk. She ran her hand over my face, noticing the freshest bruise that my dad had left earlier that afternoon. "What was it about this time?" she asked, shutting the door and ushering me towards her bedroom. She opened the door and the only light coming from her room was from a few lit candles._

_I sat on her bed and began to cry. "I hadn't even said anything! He just hauled off and smacked me, mumbling something about not being home until next Friday." I said, tears just streaming down my face. "Well, good then. I'll just stay here, with you. I assume your mother is going to be with him." I said. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes, and she leaned down closer to me._

_"Yeah, she said something about being gone all week." She whispered. She was only a few inches away from my face. Then she sat up. "What movie did you want to watch tonight?" she asked suddenly, getting of the bed and walking towards her TV. "It's your turn to choose."_

_"Uh, it doesn't matter, you can just put something in." I said, laying down on the right side of her bed._

_"How about this one?" she asked, holding up a DVD that I couldn't read. "I just got it, so I don't know what it's about." She inserted the DVD into the player and laid down on my left. "I got it off the internet, so hopefully it's good." She said, laughing._

_I giggled to, but didn't end up paying attention to the movie. I looked over at her, just laying there beside me. I turned on my side to face her, and she did the same to face me. I scooted closer to her and kissed her. She seemed surprised at first, but quickly gave in. For the first few minutes of the movie, we just made out, feeling each other up a little. After a few minutes, I stopped. "Listen, Amanda . . . I" I started. But she cut me off, kissing me more passionately than before._

_Before I knew it, we were naked, underneath the covers. I had never felt anything like this before, but then again I had never been with anyone, let alone another woman. This just felt right at the time though. We made love four times that night. Just being with her made me feel so much better about myself, just knowing that she wanted to be with me like this, was enough for me._

_After we both were done the fourth time, we just laid together in her bed. I was going in and out of sleep in her arms, kissing her chest every time I was awake. The last time I was awake, before I fell asleep that night she whispered "Jane, I love you."_

_"I love you too Amanda." I said, meaning it with every ounce of feeling in my body. That whole week I stayed with her, we made love and fooled around. We woke up every morning, made love, ate breakfast, made love again, and then watched a movie or two, making out and exploring each other's bodies._

_After that week though, my dad came back and I ran away to Hogwarts, only ever seeing Amanda through the mirror I left her. She was still as beautiful as ever, but she was married now and she and her wife were getting ready to adopt a beautiful little girl. I of course couldn't be happier for her, although I still loved her._

_Well, I'm going to go, I'm kind of hungry, so more later. (:_  
_-Jane_

* * *

I slipped my diary under my pillow again and sat up in my bed. Elle had stayed with Crabbe last night, and so it was just Erika and I in the dorm. Erika had known I was bisexual, and had actually hinted at wanting to try something with a girl. Remembering Amanda had gotten me 'excited' and so I called out to Erika. "Erika? Are you awake?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked, sitting up. God, she was so cute in the morning. She had the cutest bed head. "Did you need something?"

"Well, you know how you said that you always wanted to try something with a girl?" I asked, getting out of my bed and sliding into hers. "Well, if you thought it wouldn't be weird, or it wouldn't get weird, you could try things with me . . ." I trailed off, not really looking at her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, putting her hand underneath my chin making me look at her. She looked deep into my eyes, and then she kissed me. She kissed me so passionately that I thought of Amanda. Erika and I rolled around in her bed making out. We rolled over so that I was on bottom. "I can just, explore?" she asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Of course, you can do anything." I whispered, moving her hands up and down my body for her. I began to moan as she felt all around my body, rubbing my vagina through my nightgown. She used her other hand to continue feeling me up and down.

"Can we, uh, take off our clothes?" she whispered, blushing a little. She got off of me and took off her nightgown and panties. I never knew she had such an awesome body. She looked at me, and I began to take my clothes off. She had never seen the full extent of my bruises, but I could tell she wasn't going to say anything.

I finished undressing and she got back on top of me, exploring every inch of my body. The feeling of our bodies together was one like I had only felt once before. "Erika, you can do anything you want to me." I whispered, kissing her neck. She looked me in the eyes again, and began to lick from my stomach to the top of my vagina. I moaned again, just a little louder this time. "Oh, Erika. That feels so good." I said.

"Really?" she asked, sliding her fingers into my tight vagina. I took in a sharp breath and she began to slowly push her fingers in and out of me.

After I was finished, the two of us switched places and I showed her what it felt like to be with a women. Soon after, she was finished and we just laid in her bed side by side. "So, how was it?" I asked, slipping my clothes on and walking into the bathroom.

"It was better than I expected." She said quietly, turning on her side. "And you're sure you've only been with one other girl?" She asked.

"Yep, just Amanda." I said, brushing my teeth. "She taught me everything I know." I said, smiling. Erika smiled too, and then began to get dressed. "Can you hand me my robes?" I asked, hiding behind the door to the bathroom.

"Jane, you don't have to hide anymore. I've seen them, and I'm not going to say anything." Erika said, handing me my robes. I closed the bathroom door and got dressed. I threw my hair into a messy bun and walked over to my bed. I got out my Potions book and began my homework. "Will you help me with that?" Erika asked. Erika may have been good at everything, but the one thing that was mine, well the two things that were mine, were Potions and lesbian sex.


	5. September 19, 9:00 AM

hey guys, here's the next chapter! haha, so read and review! (:_

* * *

___

Monday, September 19, 9:00 AM

_Dear Diary,_

_Draco and I had the best time last night. Dad let him 'take me out' to dinner, which actually just consisted of us having our own separate table in the Great Hall. And dad told the house elves to make us whatever we wanted, and I found out that Draco's favorite food is Mexican as well. (: We had the most wonderful time talking and laughing. We talked about all our friends and how funny it was that Elle and Crabbe had finally gotten engaged. "Crabbe had been talking about doing this for months now." He had said. I didn't really understand the attraction between Crabbe and Elle, but hey, **I** wasn't the one he was marrying._

_After dinner, Draco walked me back to the room I shared with Erika and Elle. "Draco, I had a wonderful time with you tonight." I said, blushing. I still wasn't used to being able to tell him how I felt. "Even if it was just a pretend date night." I said, looking him in the eyes._

_"Who said this was pretend?" he whispered, leaning down to kiss me. When our lips met, it was like that 4th of July when I got drunk. My dad hadn't been home all week, and I just decided to try a little. I ended up getting drunk off my ass and I learned never to drink again. Anyway, back to Draco. We stood there for a few minutes kissing, until Draco pulled away. "Would you like to go to my dorm or would you like to go inside?" he whispered again._

_"Uh, can we go to yours?" I whispered back. "You don't have any dorm mates, right?" I said, putting his hand on my waist. I wanted him to always be touching me, it gave me such a rush. He smiled, and laughed._

_"Erika has told you everything, hasn't she?" he asked, running his hand up and down my body. "And yes, you're correct; I have no one but myself in the room." He smiled at me and I smiled back. I couldn't believe that I was about to have sex with Draco Malfoy, the most gorgeous, most popular, and smartest boy there has ever been at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_I giggled and we began walking to the boys dorms. Before we entered his room we made sure that no one was around that would report us to Snape. "Come on Draco, no one's around." I whispered, pulling him into his bedroom by his tie. He smiled and I began to laugh. I just could not get over the fact that I was about to have sex with Draco Malfoy, in his room, two nights after my 17th birthday._

_He must not have been able to wait any longer, because he picked me up and carried me to his bed. He set me down and then he lay on the bed next to me. "Jane, I would just like to tell you that I think you're extremely beautiful, and I always have." And then diary, he leaned over, kissed me, and began to undress me._

_I won't go into more detail now, but I will later, I promise. I have to go meet Erika, Blaine, and Draco for lunch. We're eating outside by the oak tree. I'll be back! Bye._  
_-Jane_

* * *

This time I set my diary on my nightstand, next to my lamp. It had been the first time that I had gotten enough courage to leave my diary out in the open in the hopes that it would be fine. I got off my bed and headed for the door. I changed my mind though and turned around to put my diary underneath my pillow.

Elle was just getting done in the bathroom and decided to walk with me. "So, I didn't see you at breakfast on Saturday morning." She said casually, "I thought we were going to eat together."

"Oh, I forgot! I was working on my Potions on Saturday, with Erika." I answered. Why was she being weird like this? "Are you terribly upset?" I asked, stopping in the hallway so we could talk face to face.

"Well, I wouldn't be so upset if you had just told me the truth." She said, anger coming into her eyes. "Why did you just lie to me?"

"Elle, what are you talking about? I'm telling you the truth. . ." I said, firing back. "What is wrong with you?"

"Why did you have sex with Erika?" she finally screamed at me. "I was coming back up to the room to get something for Crabbe and I saw you! How could you do that? She's your best friend! And so am I! Do you know how wrong that is? Especially with another girl?" she whispered this last question.

"Excuse me?" I said, stunned that she had walked in and Erika and I hadn't noticed. No one was supposed to know about us. It could ruin our relationships. "What did you just say?" I asked when I finally registered what she said.

"You heard me." She whispered again. Oh my god, Elle was a gay basher? How the hell did this happen? Why is this just now coming out, because I had sex with Erika, because she asked me too? Why was this turning out making me look like the bad guy.

"Elle, why didn't you say anything? If you were uncomfortable with my sexuality, you should have just said something."

"It's not that." She said, tears forming in her eyes. "It's just; you had sex with my sister. _My_ sister."

"Before you think I seduced her or something, I want you to know: she asked me to have sex with her. She's been wanting to try being with a girl for a long time, but she didn't know who else to ask. The only reason that I did have sex with her was that we're close enough friends that it wouldn't ruin our friendship. If that hadn't been the case, I would never even have thought about it."

"But why? Why would she ask you to do that?" she asked quietly. I moved to hug her, but she shuddered away from me. "Listen Jane, I'm sorry. It's not you, I promise. I have no problem with people of your sexual orientation, it's just, you know weird."

"I know, and I'm sorry. We never meant for you to see. I was going to tell you but you were always with Crabbe so I never got the chance. I'm so sorry that it upset you, and I can promise you that it will never happen again. Erika is happy with Blaine, and I'm happy with Draco."

"And you promise on your life?" she asked, smiling. "Because if it does happen again, I'll kill you." And with that, she busted up laughing. I laughed too, not knowing if I actually should. We stopped laughing and she looked at me. "But seriously Jane, if it does happen again, please just tell me."

"I will, but it probably won't. She's in love with Blaine, and I'm in love with . . . well, actually I'm not sure who I'm in love with." I said, looking at her. "And I'm not just saying that because Erika had sex with me I've always had a crush on her."

"Have you ever told her?" Elle asked. "Does she have any idea?"

"No. No idea what-so-ever." I mean, how do you tell your best friend that you're in love with her? Let alone in love with her AND Draco Malfoy. Ughh, this was just not my day.


End file.
